Revue d'effectif
by Gajin
Summary: Il y a des choses qui m'ont toujours paru surprenantes dans l'anime... au sujet desquelles je me suis posé des questions... auxquelles j'ai trouvé de possibles réponses. Série d'OS sur certains chevaliers, spectres ou marinas.


Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Kurumada.

NdA : Il y a des choses qui m'ont toujours paru surprenantes dans l'anime – moins dans le manga, et pour cause : je ne l'ai pas lu. Ou en tout cas qui ont retenu mon attention… et pas uniquement pour me moquer. On ne va pas se mentir, en entendant Saga lancer un « Tu as changé de bord ! » à Kanon lors de leur confrontation durant les Hades Chapters, j'ai tiqué… et pas qu'un peu. Dans un registre plus sérieux, le fait avéré que Shion et Dohko ne se soient pas vus durant plus de 250 ans m'a interpellée… surtout quand on considère la manière dont Shion bave littéralement devant Dohko (même lorsqu'il se contente d'évoquer son corps "perdu"…), à quel point celui-ci a les yeux qui pétillent de malice durant leur affrontement et les discussions très cordiales qu'ils tiennent dès qu'ils se retrouvent seuls (pendant, doit-on le rappeler, que les renégats et les Ors se mettent sur la gueule quelques temples plus haut). Ces deux-là étaient donc amis, se plaisaient physiquement, et pourtant Shion n'a jamais bougé ses petites fesses pour prendre le temps d'une tasse de thé aux Cinq Pics. En 250 ans. On ne me fera pas croire qu'il a été over-booké durant plus de deux siècles au point de ne pas pouvoir se dégager une petite heure (il n'en faut guère plus, pour se rendre en Chine, avec la téléportation) pour aller voir son ami et plus si affinités.

J'ai donc eu envie d'écrire une série d'OS (dont la vitesse de parution risque d'être complètement aléatoire), pour présenter les personnages tels que je les perçois dans le canon (je parle de l'anime, oui, frappez-moi) et donner des explications qui me semblent plausibles et n'engagent que moi (et encore) à certains détails tel celui que je viens d'évoquer. Et parce que je suis quelqu'un qui aime publier les choses dans l'ordre chronologique, on commence par Shion à la fin de la précédente guerre sainte.

PS pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse : Je n'arrête pas NWS, ni ne la mets en pause, ne vous inquiétez pas !

* * *

**SHION**

* * *

Dans notre relation, je ne sais laquelle a précédé l'autre, de l'amitié ou de l'attirance physique. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, j'étais encore trop jeune pour éprouver une pulsion sexuelle d'une violence comparable à celle que j'éprouve en te voyant à présent. Nous n'étions encore que des enfants après tout, des apprentis qui se croisaient parfois au Sanctuaire. Tu étais mon _copain_, celui que j'étais satisfait de retrouver lorsque je quittais Jamir et ses Atlantes pour fréquenter l'humanité et le reste de la chevalerie. Satisfait, c'est cela. Je n'ai jamais attendu nos retrouvailles avec impatience et tu ne me manquais pas, même lorsque de longs mois s'écoulaient entre deux rencontres. Nous n'étions pas amis à cette époque, pas plus que je ne fantasmais sur ton corps qui n'était pas encore aussi splendide qu'aujourd'hui.

Ton corps… Magnifique. Sculptural. Ton corps que je convoite depuis tant de temps. Ton corps qui sera mien ce soir, cette nuit. Tu me l'as promis.

Une promesse tacite que nous avons passée il y a de cela quatre ans.

Tu savais que je te désirais. Et je sais que tu appréciais. Tu étais flatté peut-être… Après tout, tu n'étais pas le seul à avoir un corps de rêve. L'entrainement avait façonné les muscles de nos collègues et tous étaient parfaitement désirables. Certains avaient une beauté plus agressive, d'autres plus délicate… et pourtant tu étais le seul, tu es le seul à m'avoir envoûté. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Je ne cherche pas à savoir. Le fait est là : je ne veux et n'ai jamais voulu que toi.

Lorsque nous nous sommes vus, ce jour-là, tu as compris que mon désir devenait pratiquement incontrôlable. Dangereux. Comme le sont toutes les obsessions. Plus encore lorsqu'elles gouvernent des personnes telles que nous, des chevaliers, des combattants appelés à se jeter corps et âme dans une guerre à l'enjeu si incroyablement important : sauver le monde. Il n'y a pas de place pour autre chose dans ce genre d'affrontements au cours desquels la moindre erreur, la plus petite peut vous conduire à la ruine et à celle de l'humanité toute entière. Il me semblait judicieux de succomber à la tentation, pour la détruire ou tout du moins lui faire recouvrer des proportions raisonnables. Tu as choisi une autre voie… et nous l'avons empruntée.

Plutôt que de coucher ensemble, nous nous sommes affrontés durant mille jours. Mille jours au cours desquels le monde, le mien en tout cas, s'est pratiquement résumé à ta personne, à ton corps que je tentais de soumettre et qui m'opposait une résistance exaltante. Nous sommes devenus plus fort à mesure que le combat se prolongeait, dépassant nos limites, allant puiser toujours plus loin dans nos cosmos la force de poursuivre la lutte. Nous sommes devenus de meilleurs chevaliers. Sans doute, cela nous a-t-il servi. Peut-être faut-il y voir la raison pour laquelle nous sommes ceux qui ont survécu. Si nous avions couché ensemble, nous serions peut-être morts aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres. A moins qu'en ce qui me concerne, ma survie, ma volonté de vivre ait tenu non pas à la puissance que nous avons acquise durant ces journées passées à nous affronter mais à ces mots que tu n'as pas prononcés. Tu les as pourtant pensés si fort que je les ai entendus et qu'ils se sont gravés en moi.

_Il sera temps, pour nous, de faire l'amour lorsque nous aurons sauvé le monde._

Et c'est pour cela que je t'attends, ici, dans mon temple. Au-delà de mon désir pour toi, j'ai besoin que nous fassions l'amour… pour comprendre que la guerre est bel et bien finie et que nous en sommes sortis vainqueurs. J'en ai besoin. Alors dépêche-toi de faire ce que tu as à faire, ce pourquoi tu m'as réclamé un moment avant de passer cette nuit avec moi. J'ai accédé à ta demande de solitude. Tu es mon ami et nous venons de vivre de terribles épreuves. Nous avons perdu nos compagnons. Nous avons perdu nos amis, ceux que nous considérions comme notre famille. Nous avons perdu Athéna. J'ai pleuré. Beaucoup. Toi moins. A vrai dire, je ne suis pas certain que tu aies versé la moindre larme. Je sais pourtant que ces événements t'ont touché. Je sais que tu as de la peine, que tu souffres. Et si tu as besoin d'un peu de temps, de calme, pour leur faire tes adieux, c'est une chose que je peux respecter. Que je respecte. Tu es mon ami…

Cela fait des heures maintenant que nous nous sommes quittés. Tu n'es toujours pas là. Je vais devenir fou… à me taper la tête contre les murs de mon temple.

– _Une belle attitude de bélier, ça…_

J'entends ta voix dans ma tête, ton timbre si délicieusement moqueur et affectueux, qui m'énerve tout autant qu'il me donne envie de me jeter sur toi pour t'embrasser passionnément… et te faire mien.

Pardonne-moi.

Je lance mon cosmos à la recherche du tien.

Tu n'es pas au Sanctuaire.

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent. Où es-tu ? Qu'as-tu fait ? Se pourrait-il qu'un Spectre nous ait échappé et que tu sois parti le combattre… sans moi ? Dohko… Dis-moi que tu es encore en vie…

– Shion…

Je t'ai trouvé. Enfin. Tu es vivant. Calme. Serein. Et le soulagement que j'ai éprouvé en entendant ta voix, s'estompe. Tu as répondu à l'appel de mon cosmos mais tu n'es pas ici. Tu n'es pas avec moi. Tu es… en Chine ?

– Oui. A Rozan.

Je ne comprends pas. Sincèrement, je ne comprends pas.

– C'est un bon point d'observation pour veiller sur les étoiles maléfiques.

Je ne comprends toujours pas. Elles sont prisonnières du sceau d'Athéna…

– Et quelqu'un doit s'assurer qu'elles ne s'en échappent pas.

Là, je commence à comprendre. Et cela ne me plait pas du tout. Je referme mon esprit. Le contact de nos cosmos est maintenu mais tu n'auras plus accès à mes pensées.

– Et il fallait commencer immédiatement la surveillance, évidemment… alors que le sceau vient d'être posé et qu'il est au plus fort de sa puissance.

Je bous littéralement. Ta réponse ne me calme pas.

– Notre devoir ne tolère aucun délai.

Elle ne me calme pas, non. Bien au contraire. Car je comprends en cet instant qu'il est inutile que je te rejoigne, que si je me présente face à toi, tes yeux resteront rivés à cette tour, mille kilomètres plus à l'ouest, où notre Déesse a enfermé les âmes de nos ennemis. Que tu ne m'accorderas aucune attention. Après tout que m'importe ? Ce n'est pas ton attention que je désire… Je t'imagine pantin entre mes bras. Je m'imagine abuser de toi. Cela ne dure pas. Tu interromps le cours de mes pensées.

– Je suis le Veilleur. Et tu es le Pope.

– Le Pope ? Moi ? Depuis quand ?

– Depuis que nous ne sommes que deux à avoir survécu et qu'il y a deux missions à remplir.

C'est donc cela. C'est pour cela que tu es parti. Et que tu m'as menti, que tu m'as fait croire que tu me rejoindrais… plus tard.

– Tu aurais dû m'en parler ! Nous aurions dû en discuter ! Nous aurions dû…

Faire l'amour ensemble, avant ton départ.

– Discuter n'aurait servi à rien. Ma décision était prise.

Ta décision de ne pas respecter ta promesse envers moi.

Ma colère n'a pas disparu. Mais je suis plus calme. Plus froid. Plus… Pope, sans doute. Le Pope que tu m'as fait devenir, à l'instant.

– Tiens-moi au courant, si tu notes quelque chose.

C'est un ordre. Tu ne l'as pas exactement compris.

– Shion… C'est bien ce que je comptais faire.

Je te corrige, avec un plaisir non-feint.

– Appelle-moi Grand Pope. Je suis ton supérieur désormais.

Un blanc. J'accueille ta réponse comme un acte de soumission.

– Bien, Grand Pope.

Je coupe aussitôt le contact. Je sors du temple du Bélier pour me rendre chez moi. Au treizième. Demain, il faudra que j'entreprenne la reconstruction du domaine sacré.

Dans notre relation, je ne sais laquelle a précédé l'autre, de l'amitié ou de l'attirance physique… mais je sais laquelle a disparu en premier. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, je te hais.


End file.
